User talk:Twilight Despair 5
user:Twilight Despair 5/Archive 2. user:Twilight Despair 5/Archive 3 user:Twilight Despair 5/Achive 4 Achrive Time for the next Achrive. Reopening an old message start with Re. please.: The Twilight of Your Despair 22:58, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Review Td could you give a review of Ashura?~'' ''Sentonara of the Spirits 20:34, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah That'd be great. Good to hear that you're having a good time in Tokyo. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:25, July 24, 2011 (UTC) RE:Twilight No probs Twilight, anyways, can you tell me what you think of Shirogane's Fullbring images?[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 07:02, July 29, 2011 (UTC) You mean Necromancers? Interesting. Have fun with that.[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 07:06, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Um....I don't know, I think perhaps German? They could have a connection with Quincies? Perhaps their Ransotengai technique, or however it's spelled.[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 07:13, July 29, 2011 (UTC) That's good to hear.[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 07:17, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah you can tell me, I don't mind. I just hope you don't get into trouble is all.[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 07:35, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing.[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 07:39, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey Twilight, I'm on.[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 05:50, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Nice, btw I'm on private chat. So you'll have to log on and all.[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 05:45, August 2, 2011 (UTC) No problem.[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 06:27, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry about it, I'll talk to you later, K?[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 07:01, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Cool, and I'm on private chat.[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 03:37, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Yo Thing is pal, Kenji is way too busy running the Ryū Order, dealing with Soul Society and Kōhai Tochi to join other groups. The Rookie Six are invading Soul Society to gather information, and everyone of them is a member of the Order. He'll have to deal with that situation, which won't help the rumors of the Order rebelling against the Soul Society. Then there's Shinzō and the Collective Vices in Kōhai Tochi to deal with throughout Part II, III and IV of my stories. Long story short, Kenji's hands are tied, pal and those stories will take a long time to plan, finalize and post, so I'll have to decline that one, dude. Sorry. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 10:16, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :Send me the link to your chatandgo, pal. Made myself an account: which is here. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 15:25, July 29, 2011 (UTC) no I'm not mad or anything. there was just no need to reply. you told me there was a chat place. There was nothing really to reply to. [[User:Razeluxe91|''Mr.]] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|''Defense]] ''Devil'' 22:26, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Hmm if there is only one left then there was no need to create the page in the first place. You could have just made the one character and then have the skills be unique to him only. That would have been cooler in my opininon. But its your creation so do as you wish. [[User:Razeluxe91|''Mr.]] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|''Defense]] ''Devil'' 22:32, August 1, 2011 (UTC) You should probably change the page to say they are a dying breed instead of only one being left then. That way it actually makes sense. [[User:Razeluxe91|''Mr.]] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|''Defense]] ''Devil'' 02:18, August 3, 2011 (UTC) RE:Souzou Clan Basically, a portal is summoned to the caster that allows them to go anyway where they remember. And I just changed it to make that only certain wielders can only enter Paradiso. I wouldn't want to call it that. For me, I would name it Eternal Image or something in that context. And it would probably go under Phenonoma. Chat Sei brutally killed the chatroom on the wiki remember?--シルバー人柱力 - The Silver Jinchūriki. ("Talk to me.") 02:35, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Kk link?--シルバー人柱力 - The Silver Jinchūriki. ("Talk to me.") 03:26, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Junior sorry bout that I knew I forgot something, ya gonna have to ask the others and maybe then you could join in on the training KK pal. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 23:58, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Ok then sure just write what place you'll be postin in the Talk Page. Aight, but this RP is bout to end soon so maybe in the next training RP cause you'll get more postin time, It'll be a cameo in Bleach Trinity :) --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 00:04, August 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: Welcome Back Hey man, whats up? Been somewhat busy for the past few days, and gotta new RP up. Ill give the kamiwaza a look see. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 00:20, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Request What is it? Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 03:17, August 25, 2011 (UTC) : Sure. What do you have in mind? Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 03:21, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :: Well, there's always Raian. Aside from him. Just look at the characters listed here and see if any of them interest you. Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 03:30, August 25, 2011 (UTC) would you like to rp hey how are you I wanted to know if you wanted to rp with me if it's ok with you so please get back to me when you can ok thanks. Inyuyasha42 00:01, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ok sounds good to me and do you mind making the thread I have to help my mom for a sec and thank you no else wanted to rp I was getting bored and my name is derek by the way nice to meet you. Inyuyasha42 01:08, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ok I have school too so when you have time I will be ready I should be home around 4 and my zanpakuto is a eclipse type zanpakuto that controls shadows and i'll look at it. Inyuyasha42 01:17, August 29, 2011 (UTC) my character I will be using is my espada Derekku ok Inyuyasha42 01:20, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ok thats sounds good to me can't wait to start Inyuyasha42 01:47, August 31, 2011 (UTC) hey whats up are you ready or do you need more time beofre we can start. Inyuyasha42 22:13, August 31, 2011 (UTC) RP We can, but I'd prefer it to be this weekend. I'm able to edit here, but things have been rather hectic lately. So, this weekend, maybe? Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 18:20, August 29, 2011 (UTC) : Sparring match would be fine. Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 19:01, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Mangetsu20 02:14, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Our Match We can still start it today. I'll start up the article later this evening. Most likely after my dinner. Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 21:41, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Sure! What makes you think I'm qualified though? I've only been on here for a couple weeks...Mangetsu20 01:54, September 5, 2011 (UTC) So this is a purely combat Roleplay then? Hmmm...I was going to create another character, Ryouken Aizen, as my 2nd Captain character, and then Suiren Aizen, who's a Lieutenant. Is there any particular characters you want me to use that I have available? Currently I have: http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Takashi_K%C5%8Dsoku and, http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Daisuke_Hayate and finally, http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Kukky%C5%8Dna_Hayate Let me know if you want any of them to battle him.Mangetsu20 02:14, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Are any of them qualified? Mangetsu20 02:26, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Roleplay Fight? Do you still want to Roleplay with me? Mangetsu20 22:00, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Um, okay. It might take a few minutes, but I can do that. What kind of student-type would Masanori be looking for? A Male or Female, Hot-tempered or Cool-headed, Quick-learner or Hard-Headed, a Natural Gifted Prodigy or a untapped potential Master? Mangetsu20 22:09, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to the Administration! I would like to, as the Head-Captain of the Policy & Standards Committee, welcome you all to the administration of this wiki. By clicking on that link I just gave you, you will see your rank on the administration, as well as a link to your project. As a member of the administration team, you are responsible for the duties listed on both the Policy & Standards Committee's page, as well as your individual project page. You, in particular, will need to select a lieutenant for your project, but must notify me of your choice before you approve him or her. If you have any questions or require assistance, please let me know as soon as possible. Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 19:08, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Masanori's pupil/protoge I made Hana Yugure for your character to teach...she's highly skilled in many fields, but I am thinking she has no comprehension or desire to connect with her Zanpakuto, something that most Soul Reapers have, even the Deep Cover Ops do. So thought to make that a bit more interesting...Mangetsu20 00:00, September 7, 2011 (UTC) a Student for your Mentor character Alright...just a notice, not wanting to be a nag, but I made a character for your character to be a Mentor to and train, just so you know Mangetsu20 00:00, September 8, 2011 (UTC) I understand completely...I just don't happen to have classes cause I'm working Full Time for at least a year to earn money again...I was just curious if you lost interest or not...now I know that wasn't the case. I read it up...beast creation btw...does this mean I'm allowed to use that type of Zanpakuto for my new character's Zanpakuto?Mangetsu20 01:18, September 8, 2011 (UTC) I kind of get this...its like a seperate form of energy independant of Spiritual Energy of a Soul Reaper from a Hollow's would be....almost like Nature Chakra to Ninjas would be...sort've Considering I purposely left her Zanpakuto without a name, helping her connect with her Zanpakuto would also be part of her training with Masanori. So...when do you think we can start this? Mangetsu20 01:32, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good to me...Mangetsu20 01:57, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Meaning if Hana tried to use her twin Sekkiseki swords on it, it wouldn't do anything to it? Good to know, but that wouldn't cross her mind when she tries it first... Okay, when you get back tomorrow, I have to ask...what do you mean by 'Deities'? Technically, Shinigami=gods of Death, so that makes them sort've 'deities' so-to-speak. When you mean Deities...do you mean beings like the Soul King or do you mean beings of immense power, like Barragan or Aizen? Mangetsu20 02:21, September 8, 2011 (UTC) I've read it and I kind of get the idea...so basically these are beings that make up the majority of the Pagan Deities or at least the many 'minor' ones that humanity has worshiped, almost like they're another species of Spiritual beings altogether, seperate from the Shinigami. Sounds pretty nifty... 13:10, September 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: RP Sounds good to me. What character do you plan on using, and any type of storyline in particular? --Achrones150 00:47, September 9, 2011 (UTC) RP I will post soon. So sorry for the wait. I intended to do it yesterday, but yesterday was absolutely horrendous for me =/ I'll try to post tonight, and if not, most certainly tomorrow. Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 01:00, September 9, 2011 (UTC) I posted btw...Mangetsu20 23:52, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks...I did have a more descriptive post but my computer freaked on me earlier and deleted it -_- its not even as half as impressive as the guy I roleplay with on Fanfiction...xD Mangetsu20 03:05, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Minor Problem You're going to have to link me to it. --Achrones150 16:15, September 10, 2011 (UTC) That's fine, and Question: Is your Philosophy Zanpakuto technique, totally ignoring the Shunko Kaoru, or was it fast enough to ignite the avatar of lightning and repel all three? Mangetsu20 22:47, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Technique: Alright... Shunkō Kaoru (春光薫, Flash Cry Fang): Due to the lack of her connection to her Zanpakuto, the only time she usually uses it is if her Sekkiseki swords are rendered useless or unable to fight with, is within this powerful custom-made technique, where she drives the usually body-only technique along her Zanpakuto's short blade length, driving the force of it into a pure penetration attack, allowing her to drive an incredibly power strike she is able to spread from her Flash Step 'Clones', causing multiple critical strikes. That's the gist of it...Mangetsu20 22:55, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Apologies. Sorry about the sudden absence and the long-term delay of our posts on Unknown Start. But I'm back now, and it's your turn. Achrones150 19:56, September 19, 2011 (UTC) What happened?! D: You alright?! What happened?! D: Mangetsu20 23:01, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Take your time: Its fine, no hurry, just curious where you've been and all. :) If you don't mind me saying, you sound like a really hot hunk ;) Mangetsu20 23:17, September 27, 2011 (UTC) I've literally liked Anime when I just 17...I've liked Marvel and DC since I was 6. :3 Cool...I'm like just freakishly tall with some natural mass, but I got a little bit of a gut sad to say :P That's cool *blushes* Mangetsu20 23:28, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Nah, not a problem on either end. I'm kinda Bi, but moreover I am more attracted to the opposite sex, so I won't take it personally :) Just post to let me know you're avaiable Mangetsu20 23:55, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay :) Mangetsu20 01:17, September 28, 2011 (UTC) RE Son.... I am disappoint. Achrones150 03:04, October 2, 2011 (UTC) It was a joke, lol. I understand. I'm trying my best to be on both of those WIkias, as well. Achrones150 03:09, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Just checking in: I know you're a busy guy, just thought to ask if you'd like to post sometime this week, maybe tonight would be nice, but if you got plans I'll understand. The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 20:37, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Ready to continue :3 Back! :D The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 00:45, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Responded :) Notes Concerning Your RP Style. I've read this RP, and.... I have to tell you, I'm pretty disappointed by the quality. Throughout most of your posts, you portray Masanori as a machine rather than a person. There's no thoughts, no emotion, no expressions, and no passion.... it's pretty much like a cyborg programmed to fight and kill. In other cases, there are times where it seems like Masanori blatantly ignores what the Punisher is saying to him, or counters with rather pointless and irrelevant dialogue. Is this on purpose, or is this an example of carelessness on your part? If so, I really recommend you stop to actually read through my posts before you make your own. Lastly is the grammar errors of word placement. Your wording of your posts have confused me more than one time, and it's somewhat of a pain to have to decipher what is being said just because of poor interpretation. Achrones150 15:52, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Practice RP results I try to respect other's boundries, especially with exceptional or senior Roleplayers. It would be kind've Sueish to have Hana, no matter the gadgets or weaponry she has, to overpower a guy who transcends power levels of the the great HACK-Aizen...I mean, it would be complete and utter BS to do that, right? XD lol! BTW, though I did enjoy our roleplay, your style seems to be...lacking in some way, if I may say so in my honest opinion. You seem to ignore or purposely skip the details of beginning posts, skipping straight to the 'vocal' parts of your character, and then straight to your character's actions. I'm kinda used to RP'ing with people that are more 3rd Person stylized, less 1st person, if I may. It seems you're taking your characters into a presumed explanation and appearance, negating any form of minor or critical details other writers dish out. But *waves arms up* its just my opinion and personal preference. I'm not telling you to RP differently, just some things that I've noticed. So yeah, if you want to RP in anything 'Official' then by all means, if you have any ideas, let me know :) The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 01:36, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, which is why I could understand even a talented individual like Hana could be easily overpowered by the unique and powerful Zanpakuto powers that are solely powered by Philosophy. o-o Its also making me give ideas to expand her repertoire of skills, not to mention her own Philosophy powers. I saw the little demonstration of the Philosophy power with the guy's Zanpakuto. Can other people manifest Philosophy in that manner, or is that a unique specific skill?The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:12, October 7, 2011 (UTC) How about now? How about now? Do you think my former Heaven page is better? It's now called Regnum Mundi and its leader is Magnum Solis.ダビデ - David, the Moon's Hidden Side 08:02, October 8, 2011 (UTC)Davidchola2 Yo RE: Thanks man, I appreciate the vote of confidence in myself, despite my newness *noobness :P*, I'll do my best not to screw up :) Good luck on school! *salutes* The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 13:22, October 14, 2011 (UTC) I understand. Still, I'm glad you're giving me that kind of trust :) The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 13:29, October 14, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking of augmenting Hana's Philosophy powers, but I didn't know if I should make it a complete or a incomplete Philosophy, considering the major power difference between the two. Any suggestions on that? Also, is there any Kido or other Character-types that you've created that I could to browse over? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 20:14, October 16, 2011 (UTC) At the moment, I have no use for the selected characters. Maybe for a mock battle with another Wiki member, but nothing really strikes me at the moment. I do however like the last guy, the Former-Captain-Commander of the Royal Guard...he's wicked XD Is there anything else that can be of use on a slightly lower power scale? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 20:31, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I was planning on using a particular form appearance for one of her Aspects for the upcoming Hell invasion I'm doing with Achrones150, so y'know, this works :) He still is ungodly powerful...gotcha...xD Is there someone you want me to battle with in particular? I got a quite nice collection of characters to choose from...maybe a multi characters-vs-Haru? Like Maybe 3 Captains vs Haru, just showing the gap between progressed legendary Captains vs a Royal Guard Captain-Commander? *I am also thinking making a Kido Captain soon* What do you think about that? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 20:43, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry...I kinda get the two confused due to all the powerful characters I see Dx Alright, I'll do that :) The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 21:07, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Alright...I'll be busy making the Roleplay as well as buffing up my Kido Captain. :) See yah xD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 21:48, October 16, 2011 (UTC) The name of the Role-play article is Gotei 13 Emergency! Shame of Royalty, Dead or Alive! So if you want to make the first post or me, just let me know :) The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 00:19, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Sweet...:3 The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 22:00, December 6, 2011 (UTC)